Beautiful Soul
by Enchanted Faery
Summary: Kagome realizes that InuYasha will never love her the way he loves Kikyo,does she accpet it? Will she fall in love with someone else? If she does who is it going to be? R&R please


**Beautiful Soul**

_I do not own InuYasha or anything affiliated with the show or Manga. I also do not own this song, it is owned by Jesse McCartney and his people. Also this is a Miroku and Kagome Songfic, so if you are not into this pairing then I suggest you stop right now, sorry folks, no Hentai this time! BTW Kagome and Miroku are kinda outta character, sorry, but this is a FANFIC so the way I look at it we can write them the way we want to as long as they aren't too outta character, anyway… Enjoy! )_

_**ACTION **_

_Flash backs_

(side thoughts)

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

It's been two years since I fell down that well at the Higurashi shrine, two very long years of hunting for the shattered jewel shards and a year since I realized that InuYasha is never gonna love me like he loves Kikyo, not that it matters anyway, I know now that, what I had for InuYasha was just a major crush. Why is it that so many girls go for the foul mouthed bad boys? No thanks, I am soooooo… over that phase! Now Miroku, that is another story! So he's a little perverted, okay a lot perverted, but still he is such a gentleman. I mean he's the type of guy who will hold the door open for you and let you enter first or pull a chair out for you, plus he is totally charming, you know? Sure he has a bad side, but all in all, he's very sweet and kind and will protect you with his life, even if it means he is willing to sacrifice his own. When one looks deep into his very gorgeous (did I just say that?) violet eyes, it's like you're looking into his soul and his soul is Beautiful, just like the rest of him…

So what made me start to see him that way? Well…

_Flash Back_

_It was a gorgeous spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing the scent of the Sakura blossoms was in the air, so strong that it mad InuYasha dizzy, poor guy and his sensitive nose! Anyway he said that he was gonna go back to the village because the smell was making him sick, so he left Miroku with me, like I need a protector! I can totally take care of myself! At least he's concerned, right? _

"_Um, Miroku? Can we go to the river, I want to soak my feet in the water, these shoes are making my feet hot.."_

"_Are you sure you don't want to go skinny dipping together Kagome-sama? It would be more fun…"_

_I knew I never should have taught him that! As if I would really do that!_

"_Hentai!" **SMACK **"I don't think so, you perverted houshi!" of course I am laughing on the inside, but he doesn't have to know that._

"_Lady Kagome, I am very hurt that you would think such a thing, I was just concerned for your health, I don't want you to die of heat stroke!"_

"_Concerned my ass, Miroku! Let's just go okay, my feet feel like they are on fire!" I walk away shaking my head and quietly giggle, he's so cute, why haven't I seen that before? Oh Kami! Since when did I think that his perverted antics were cute? It must be the sun! It's frying my brain! Ok so it's not that hot…something is definitely wrong! _

**Later…**

_Oh! This water feels so good! "Thank you for coming with me, Miroku, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I can take care of myself, you know."_

"_If you don't mind I would like to join you Miss Kagome, I promise to be a good boy."_

_**SMIRK **_

"_Um, yeah, sure whatever…you can join me I guess, but no touching, I'm serious!" _

_(Huh, what was that) "Miroku, I can detect jewel shards! A lot of them! They're coming right towards us! I quickly jump up and reach for my bow and arrows! Too late! He's here! Naraku! "AHHHHH! Let go of me you filthy evil demon! Let go of me!" My hands shoot out a pink surge, but it isn't enough…he is pulling himself back together!_

"_Miroku! Help!" _

"_KAZANA! Kagome! Go get InuYasha and the others!" yells Miroku. I tell him no that I wanted to help him first and I ask him to close his Kazana, because I don't want him to suck in the poisonous bugs, but either he can't hear me or he's not listening! I run for my bow, but my arrows are out of my reach, Miroku's staff it worked against Kaguya, maybe it will work against Naraku. I grab his staff and take aim, I shoot! Bull's eye! Miroku closes his Kazana. A God damn puppet! I look over and see Miroku writhing in pain and run to him._

"_Miroku! Wake up Miroku! Please don't die, please don't die…" I start to cry a little at first, but now, I am bawling... "Please, Miroku, stay with me! Don't die on me…"_

_That's when I realized that I cared for him more than I thought, I can't lose him, I have only just realized my feelings for him…_

_End Flash Back_

Yep, that is when I realized my feelings for Miroku ran deeper than they ever have for InuYasha, who in the end, showed up just in time to rush us back to Kaede's village so that I can administer the antidote. I remember that day, InuYasha was so pissed, he kept cussing Miroku out and calling both of us Baka's because we were too busy making google eyes at each other to notice any danger, what ever, I barely even looked at him, sometimes the hanyou gets so jealous, like he has the right to be or something! He doesn't own me, we weren't even together anymore, still aren't, nope I got my eyes on Miroku. I know what your thinking, what about Sango right? She is betrothed to a prince, I forget his name though, but she has been spending a lot of time with him at his castle and Miroku seems ok with it. I would like to believe that I have a chance with him, that's what makes me happy.

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**_SIGH _**Kagome wonderful, beautiful Kagome. I used to think that Sango was the one for me, but as I got to know her I realized that she was too modest and way to abusive for my own good. I know that I deserved getting smacked on the face for my antics, but being hit on my head with her Hiraikutsu is just too much. Now Kagome, she is a gentle soul, when my hand 'accidentally' touches her butt, she smacks me, but it never hurts, it's rather painless actually…ahhh Kagome, sweet Kagome. I'm not sure when I started to see her a different way, I think it might have been when InuYasha had just come back from seeing Kikyo and he told Kagome that he couldn't be with her anymore, that he was going to go to hell with that clay pot. I just remember that my Kagome (my Kagome, when did I start saying that?) was so devastated, she asked Sango and I to take her back to the well because she wanted to go home for a little bit. Her heart was breaking because of the stupid Hanyou and there was nothing I could do, I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and absorb all the hurt she was feeling. When I saw that something inside me cracked, that is when I knew I wanted her not Sango. Don't get me wrong, Sango is one of my very best friends, but that is where it ends, just friends.

I know that I could be good to Kagome. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Whenever I am around her I never want to look at another woman again, it's strange, but it's true! I just can't understand what InuYasha sees in Kikyo, sure Kagome is her reincarnation, but Kagome is the real deal, not some dirt and bones, that Baka InuYasha doesn't realize what he has lost, but his loss is my gain…I want to be there for her always, I want to be able to provide anything she needs…I love her with all of my heart and I want her to feel the same way…

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

"Ano, Miroku? What's on your mind you have been awfully quiet."

"Nothing Kagome, my dear, just enjoying the scenery."

"It is peaceful isn't it, Miroku?" It's almost summer time again, the flowers and the sweet grass is as aromatic as ever, I love the smell of spring.

"Kagome-sama, we had better hurry up and head back to the village, before InuYasha comes looking for us."

I don't really want to head back, but I know if I stay here any longer I will end up telling Kagome how I really feel and I am afraid that she will reject me. I mean you likes a pervert right?

"Ano, Miroku, I don't want to head back just yet, let's just sit under that tree and talk for awhile, I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Kagome-sama, whatever makes you happy. I am more than happy to spend my time with such a lovely woman as yourself."

Oh boy! Here I go, ok get ready for the smack….waiting….waiting…huh? No smack!

"Miroku…" as I say his name he turns his head towards me, now I know that I have his full attention, there is so much I want to say to him, but I don't know where to begin, I look into his indigo eyes…

"Kagome-sama?" She's staring into my eyes, she looks like she wants to tell me something…could it be? I can see it in her eyes its like looking into her soul, could it be that she sees me the way that I see her? Oh Kami! Please let this be true!

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Why does he look so anxious all of a sudden? He looks happy, are his eyes actually sparkling? God! He is soooo….gorgeous… I need to tell him, now…Ok, here goes nothing or something….

"Miroku, just call me Kagome, ok? We've known each other for 2 years now, so there is no reason for you to use the 'sama' at the end of my name, we're friends right?..."

I see disappointment in his eyes, was it something I said?

"Friends, huh…sure Kagome-sa, err..Kagome, we are friends indeed"

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try**

"Miroku, there is something I want to ask you, but it's really hard to get it out, so bear with me ok?" Ohhhh I'm starting to blush! I can feel my face heating up, eeek!

"Yes, Ka-go-me" She starts to lean towards me and not surprisingly I am leaning towards her, closer, closer…I look down at her full pink lips, they look so soft, I want to taste them, she's saying something, but I am to entranced to hear what she is saying…

then it happens, I lean in and we kiss, its soft and sweet at first, but I feel my body start to react, I want to explore, to taste more, she leans further into me, I feel her hands at the nape of my neck, she pushes my head towards her, as though she is trying to hold me in place, my tongue swipes across her luscious lips, she gasps…

My mind is blank except for all thoughts of him, Miroku…his lips are so soft, so gentle, he tastes like apples and cinnamon, I want to taste more of him, my body is starting to react, I feel his strong arm wrap around my waist, he pulls my body closer to him and I let him, I feel his tongue on my lips, I know he's begging for entrance, I allow it, our tongues battle for dominance, he wins…I feel my body heating up, he pulls me into his lap, I straddle him and kiss him deeper, I never want this feeling to end…I feel like I've died and gone to heaven…I feel something hard press against my belly, surprisingly I am not disgusted…I'm excited…

Kami! Does she even know what she's doing to me! I need to stop this now, if I let it go further I am afraid that she is going to regret it, I gently release her and pull away from her kiss, I hear her whimper in disappointment, SMIRK it makes me happy, my heart is full, it feels like its gonna burst from all the pressure! I feel almost euphoric…she wants me, she really wants me, just like I want her and only her, no one else, just Kagome, my Kagome.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

I feel him pull away; I'm disappointed and happy at the same time. Who knew that was possible.

"Miroku, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you and have been for a long time…I want be with you, please tell me right now if it isn't possible, because if it isn't I will get up and leave right now and…."

He leans over and kisses me, I respond immediately…does this mean he feels the same way? I pull away, "Miroku, I need to know…"

**Am I crazy for wanting you**

**Baby do you think you could want me to**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do**

**I just wanna know if you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

"Kagome, I've loved you for quite awhile as well, not shut up and kiss me…"

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

The End

Ok so there ya go…R&R please!


End file.
